bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Groundhog Christmas
This episode is based on the original TV special "A Chipmunk Christmas", but it has groundhogs instead of chipmunks. DVD Description ''An elf-sized adventure! Lettuce turnip the beet! How corny can you get? ''When two things you love converge, it's a beautiful thing. VeggieTales meets Alvin and the Chipmunks with groundhogs? How great is that? Try showing it to eager churchgoing kids! Are those kiddies in for a treat? Join Alex, Sheridan and Terrence as they save the day, feel the groove, and learn the power of using one's gifts for others! Don't miss a "beet" of the fun, as you share "A Groundhog Christmas" with your family! Plot The Countertop: Preparing Trouble from Bedtime Stories, Part 1 Lanny Wilson - lead singer and woodblock player of The Groovy Brothers, interrupted Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt that were introducing the show normally. Lanny Wilson receives a message from a kid in Vienna, Austria, asking for a Bedtime Story. Pa and Lunt were confused. Lanny was excited, because his role in it was a dad of a little boy. Not long afterwards, the rest of the Groovy Brothers appear. Mr. Lunt tells Lanny that he is in charge of the makeup department. He tells the audience to get ready for a story starring him, Pa Grape and Larry as the Groundhogs, called "A Groundhog Christmas". Dennis freaks out because he had a bad dream of the lovable lazy trio play the same, lovable animal trio. A Groundhog Chirstmas Told from Lawrence/Merry Larry's perspective, a loving lady brings the Groundhogs to Melvin's house. So one day, as Uncle Melvin was listening to a sad-type tango song, Alex and his brothers, Sheridan and Terrence, write their first-ever song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". When Uncle Melvin found out, he took them to the zoo as snake food. Then they sung their song to the snake to avoid being eaten. As they grew, the three boys were brought to David Seville, and strange things happened. Those included David Seville doing magic tricks, the group putting on concerts, and Alex knocking a disco star's wig onto a disco star's head. One night, a 128th birthday changed Alex's life forever. In return, Melvin left. Alex looks through a photo album, consisting of him and Melvin together, and how the group became rich. That gave both Sheridan and Terrence an idea. They said that Alex was to be taken to the local shopping mall to become part of an elf initation. Alex thinks he doesn't want to do it, but instead remarks that's a good idea. He even said something that he was more antiquated. The next morning, David Seville took Alex to the Spring Valley mall. There, something caught Alex's eye. It was mall shoppers and carolers singing about Christmas presents. Alex also met a whole new load of people, including the mall's manager, Philip Fleagle. At that very moment, Terrence burst in with some news. An orchestra player scallion thought he was planning a vacation to the North Pole to see Santa and his elves, and a reverse mortgage director thought he was going to go teach people in Japan how to sumo wrestle. But nope, it was the news of an elf intiation. As a reckless ruckus caused the mall to shut down for a day, Alex went home, filled with some depression. As he did, a professor injected Alex with a terrible human condition, and an orchestra player spilled a secret chemical on Alex. As he finishes his little solo on his fun-witted days of corny jokes, and clowning around, Alex receives an elf costume. He then goes to sick Brett's house, and gives the harmonica to him. Alex changes into the elf costume, giving him a new identity - "Merry Larry!" When Lawrence leaves, he reports his news to a policeman, as well as a few other citizens. Terrence interviewed Lawrence on how the group started, how they became famous, etc. which all led into Alex hurting his own friends. Merry Larry thinks his life should go perfect with the elf business. He went to a closet and many stuff tumbled out, and started making a list of people and giving them what they wanted. Terrence and Sheridan liked the idea. David Seville respects Alex's actions for self-dilligence, as Lawrence feels like he's turning part of the Groundhogs' room into a hideout, called "The Groundhogified Hall of Silliness". That night, Merry Larry recites a poem David Seville wrote ten years ago. But as he recites the poem, Merry Larry cried sympathetically about his actions. When he fell asleep, he mumbled, pretending to be a bedtime adventurer. This caused David Seville to act reckless, and Sheridan and Terrence more guilty of Lawrence's former self's displeasure. As Merry Larry sung his second little solo, he looked down from the apartment. To his surprise, he saw something wonderful in the city! It was a maid cleaning out one of Alex's neighbors' houses. Merry Larry liked it so much he gave one of his property values to her. He eventually distracts two people speaking a different language by sticking a radio antenna in one of his elf ears. An orchestra player gourd thought Lawrence barged into a radio station, and took the antenna. By the next morning, Lawrence arrived at the mall in a rocket-fueled carriage. Christina, Trevor and a few of their friends went with him. As they arrived, Lawrence told Philip about the wrongness he did in the past. Merry Larry repented from all his evil ways, and all his violence. One week later, as Merry Larry telling the people about what he did in the mall, when his fans all surround him, saying ridiculous things like thinking Merry Larry should continue going on tour. Terrence, David and Sheridan saw this and liked how they heard about the actions Lawrence made. He made a speech telling everyone of his past. Everyone encored for the Groundhogs. Philip Fleagle and Roadie Reggie shared a look as though they can build a holiday display for the soon-to-be mall king - David Seville, which the Groundhogs promptly shush them on. The Countertop: Preparing Trouble from Bedtime Stories, Part 2 Lanny thought it was an interesting awesome story. His friends liked it, too. The preparation for "Trouble from Bedtime Stories" went on. Lanny changed out of his costume, and had his bedtime costume, Mr. Eddingston, he tells Lunt that wanting to use his gift makes him want to dance. While dancing to 70s music, Mr. Eddingston tells Dennis to not do anything bad while he is doing his stunts. He goes off to perform his stunts for the next episode. The episode ends with Alister yelling the signature catchprase "ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXX!!". He accidentally slips on a banana peel, as he falls into the sink. Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Alex Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Lanny Wilson and Mr. Eddingston *Pa Grape as Sheridan Seville *Mr. Lunt as Terrence Seville *Archibald Asparagus as David Seville and Alister *Mr. Nezzer as Melvin *Dad Carrot as Thomas *Dad Pea as Louis *Junior Asparagus as Brett *Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle and Dennis *Khalil as Stix *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Sara Crewe as Christina Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *A Little Everywhere of This *Pepperoni and Sausage *How I Love the Shopping *With a Ha-Ha-Ha *This is Rather Buzz-Saw-Buzz-Saw Louie *A Little Everywhere of This Reprise (An Astonishing Hideaway) *What Would Philip Fleagle Think? *A Little Everywhere of This Finale (I Have Redeemed Myself!) *To Have a Gift Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "Pepperoni and Sausage" What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter from Wendy Nickel of Vienna, Austria Quotes :You saw how the officer reacted. That's how it always is. People take one look at us and go, "Woo-hoo! Alex!" - Merry Larry, exploiting his transformation Trivia *On several Smile of a Child broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. "Kilts and Stilts" (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) served as a replacement. On those same broadcasts, the episode itself was also divided into two parts. The first part would go from the actual beginning to the transformation of Alex becoming Merry Larry. The second part would start with long recap from the first part. *Like the episode Madame Blueberry, some people find this episode to be the saddest episode. *This is a lesson in using our gifts, just like "Lord of the Beans". Plus, To Have a Gift is sung again. *Speaking of Lord of the Beans, this wasn't the first time the topic of using our gifts was used. Even Merry Larry quoted Randalf's line from that episode. *This episode felt like it was animated after Big Idea switched over to Maya. *Alex breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at his bottom. *On the countertop, Dennis breaks the fourth wall when he says to the audience "What are you people looking at?!" *One of the modelers who did the concept work for this was none other than Peter Jackson himself, the director of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit ''trilogies. Jackson also programmed Alvin to give him more than 40 animation movements, and Alvin had 28 texture maps to dirty up the "A" on his shirt, and his face. *Cedric Hohnstadt, on the other hand, already did the concept work for Lawrence, Philip Fleagle, Roadie Reggie and Christina. *This episode is focused upon Larry (Elliot), Pa Grape (George) and Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick). It's not a fault that the three groundhogs are played by that same lovable lazy trio - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *Every known release of this includes a behind-the-scenes look at Trouble from Bedtime Stories. *In the scene where David Seville is doing magic tricks, Alex hammers a sign to a studio, that says "Slap Me, I'm Irish" - an homage to one of the outtakes for Jonah. *This is one of the few episodes the Silly Song appears in one third of the run. *This episode is mostly a Whole Episode Flashback , since Merry Larry spoke to Philip and Reggie about how his life as a Christmas elf started. *During the first half of the video, David Seville is seen without his monocle. He later regained it the next morning, though he might be possible he just work. *In some scenes, the white inside Alex's tooth phases inside his mouth. On a similar note, this may be the first non-Larry-Boy episode to have that happen. *Whenever they play The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Larry is never shown as Elliot, Pa Grape is never shown as George, and Mr. Lunt is never shown as Sedgewick. *Nods to several music companies are made throughout - in the mall scenes, in the flashback, and in the countertop segments. *One of the photos in Alex's scrapbook is Ebenezer Nezzer. *The song Merry Larry sings "What Would Philip Fleagle Think?" is a parody of "Let it Go" from Disney's ''Frozen. *Despite seeing their selves, the characters that you see in the record singles, were from early concept art of this. *When the police officer says "Woo-hoo, Alex!", his police hat phases through the window. *This is one of the few VeggieTales episodes not to have music composed by Kurt Heinecke. *In this; we see the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything without their pirate costumes. *When news rose about The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything portraying the roles of the Three Groundhogs, some people were worried, and when they were finally revealed, everyone was disheartened. *Fans actually wrote to Big Idea saying that Larry was way too serious, and nasty in this episode since Larry's a goofy character. *Mentioned events from Celery Night Fever, Princess Claire, Princess and the Popstar, and Abeddy Asparagus are spoken of in the countertop. *The flashback is similar to the flashback of the Groovy Brothers starting in "Celery Night Fever". *Considering this is a disco-themed show, and even though it's set around Christmas, this episode can be watched anytime, whenever it's close to the Holidays or not. *One of the screenshots on the back of the cover has Lawrence posing when he says "I'm Merry Larry". Merry Larry smiles with his single tooth, whilst in the actual episode, his mouth was closed. *"With a Ha-Ha-Ha" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" is sung again. *If you watch the video on a computer, you'll notice some white behind in the scene where Lawrence looks down from the Seville house. *When this aired on Smile of a Child, like most of the episodes after Sheerluck Holmes, the episode is made in 4:3 (fullscreen), but is formatted into 16:9 (widescreen) on the DVD release. This was fixed in the Netflix version. *David Seville's lips weren't moving when he said "Oh, I'm feeling like a schmuck..." *This is the first episode to involve a transformation in one of the VeggieTales cast members. *In the credits, you can see a few record albums, and the years the records were made. There were even some by the Groovy Brothers. *Guitarist Dennis had a nightmare about his three friends, Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as groundhogs. **Dennis was not the only one. Several other characters had that same nightmare: Junior Asparagus, Archibald Asparagus, The Green Onions, The Scallions, Mr. Nezzer, Scooter, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the French Peas, Laura, Frankencelery, Goliath, and Madame Blueberry. *According to Alex, in the behind-the-scenes on the DVD, while all the other Veggie characters left, Bob stayed behind for his role as Philip Fleagle, the mall's manager. *After Larry reveals his bedtime costume as Mr. Eddingston, Dennis mutters to himself "I love you, little mister". This is a reference to Where's God When I'm S-Scared, Are You My Neighbor? and The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's. *Merry Larry, after the transformation, mistakenly calls Terrence "Kyle", despite him never stating that fact! *The disco backgrounds returned from Celery Night Fever. David Seville doing magic tricks is similar to what Lanny did before on. *The coin-operated binoculars Merry Larry uses is the same one used from the Great Wall Resort of Gooseville. *If you look closely, one of the books Sheridan Seville reads is the Lyle the Kindly Viking pop-up book. *The video camera Terrence Seville uses is the same one from Abe and the Amazing Promise. *The second record album in the credits is based after Bruce Springsteen's Born to Run. *Originally, Merry Larry said he walked away from performing with his two brothers, because everything in his land reminded too much of Dave Seville. *The back covers on the DVD and the paper have slight differences. On the DVD cover, it's the behind-the-scenes look at Trouble from Bedtime Stories. But on the paper sleeve, it shows the Silly Song. *When he heard he was going to be a dad of a little boy, in the message; Lanny originally threw away his woodblock. *There are a few accents some of the characters gained, which were lacked: **Even though Pa Grape plays the role of Sheridan Seville, Sheridan gained a Yiddish acent, which he lacked from the original TV special. **Even though Mr. Lunt plays the role of Terrence Seville, Terrence gained a Hispanic accent, which he also lacked. **Even though Archibald plays the role of David Seville, David gained a British accent, which he also lacked. **Despite Larry playing the role of Alex, Alex Seville, however, remained his same accent. *There was a scene where Terrence says he needs to recharge his video camera. *During the song "A Little Everywhere of This", Alex mentions London, Pie City, Ninaborough and Elf Vilage. *The tails on Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt is just priceless. This may have been payback to Thingamabob's fear of monkeys, and the silly song "Monkey" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". **Speaking of The Wizard of Ha's, Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape played good roles of the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion in said show. *During the scenes of Merry Larry singing, there's a graffiti of a painting on the viewer's right. It also has "Use Wise" which is probably "Use Wisely". So the picture is probably drawn by someone who didn't like Merry Larry. *Alex (Larry)'s tooth was missing when he said "Wow, what a setup." *Uncle Melvin's house is the same palace from Esther: the Girl who Became Queen. *In David Seville's room, the pirates poster from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" can be seen as well as the book "The Not-Too Bright". *As you'll notice in the episode, the countertop scenes are in more of a yellow-ish look. (Man, having the blue walls from the countertop's redesign turn puke green would be scorching!) *The Groundhogs' costumes on the DVD cover were different from what they wore in the episode. It might be suggested they were prototype outfits. *Fans wrote to Big Idea that there weren't enough characters. After hearing this, Trouble from Bedtime Stories was conceived. *Archibald Asparagus sounds different in this episode. Here, Phil is making Archibald's voice sound like Dave Seville. *This is a prequel to Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Despite this being too well-received with some critics, and there were even some that liked MacLarry better, this went through work. That amount of fans who liked MacLarry more, thought the original special this was based upon, was the first-ever computer-animated feature ever made, in CGI (that's computer graphic imagery). They mostly found the bag with the bowling pin that had the 20,000 polygons, from the pirate ship in Jonah. It would be unlikely for them to stuff that much polygons into a bag. *There were a few differences from the script, the same TV special of the same name and this. This included: **Carnegie Hall was replaced with a hideaway Merry Larry turns part of the Groundhogs' room into. **Instead of the groundhogs singing the Christmas song, they just sing their pirate song. **Instead of Alex wanting money to get another harmonica, he tells Philip Fleagle about what he did. **Alex becoming Merry Larry, was conceived when the production team made sense that Alex doesn't look though he is part of the elf initation, and that he is a bit more antiquated. **Instead of going into his room, Merry Larry sings a second solo. **The balcony and the coin-operated binoculars attached not the rim of the balcony is added. **A random mall shopper gets mad at Alex. **Clyde Crashcup was out, and Philip Fleagle, Roadie Reggie, Mrs. Netterbaum, Henry and Miles, George and Sam, and Christina were in. **Tommy Waterford's name was changed. **The story starts out with the Groundhogs' backstory. This was so the audiences can approach to them more. *The song Alex plays on his harmonica that Philip Fleagle requested was a song that could work great for some pirate battles. *After Lawrence looks down from the balcony, the painting with the graffiti is smaller than unusual. *The tango Uncle Melvin pretty much listening to is "Endangered Love". *There was a scene originally between the scene where Alex transforms into Lawrence, and the scene where he leaves. This scene depicts it originally as nighttime, and it shows Sheridan working on his genetic elf analyzer program, and Terrence cooking while watching a reverse mortgage commercial. *Almost all the songs that the Groundhogs performed, is the entire catalog of VeggieTales songs. Some are listed in the flashback, and they are: **God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? **The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? **The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny **Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle **Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs **Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space **Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall **His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? **The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky **My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas **Woody's Song from Toy Story **The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen **We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking **Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown **Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie **Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas **Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe **There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' **Hope's Song from An Easter Carol **I Love Being a Superhero from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins **Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale **Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera **Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War **Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush **My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans **Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler **Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior **Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit **Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's **Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie **Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue **Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 '' **Sneeze If You Need To from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise **Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella **Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas **Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 **Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio **More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty **110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life **When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter **Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar **The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy **Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' **BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess **Please Give from The Crisper County Charity **My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose/Junior's Playtime Songs **The League of Incredible Vegetabl''es from The League of Incredible Vegetables **It's Life's Story from ''Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida **My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical **What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises **Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! **The Silent Parrot from The New Job **I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough **No Matter How Old from The Cucumber King '' **Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood **Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco **Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? **Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! **Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do **Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!/''On the Road with Bob and Larry'' **What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk **Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb **Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 **Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang **When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved **The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time **Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle **With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! from Taran, The Amiable Viking **Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain **The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty **The Potato Song from The Ballad of Benjamin **Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas **The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! **He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes **Cowbells and Custard from Massproduction Madness **Haggis and Angus from Inspicable Me **Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier **Shakin' Bacon from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable '' **Together from ''Celery Night Fever **Flamenco Dancing Peas from Break-It Bob **MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) from LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! **My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy **Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet **Larry's Denim Ripjaw from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable 2: Randy Rulez! '' **I'm Too Young to Die from ''MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! **Life on the Farm from Eliwony's Ice **Merry Larry's Dream from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! **No More Rain from Noah's Ark *Roadie Reggie was voiced by Mark Steele in this. *Alex's attire is the same attire Larry wore when he was part of the Boyz in the Sink, but with some adjustments and modifications. *Despite Phil Vischer's wishes not to use magic on the show, David Seville did perform some in the episode. *This is the second disco-themed show in VeggieTales. The first was Celery Night Fever. *The portrait of Philip Fleagle is clearly a still image if you watch it on the computer. *Alex's mouth wasn't moving when he starts talking about Mr. Philip Fleagle. *When Merry Larry pulls up next to a policeman (obviously, one of the Roman grapes), he is listening to "Promised Land" from "Josh and the Big Wall!". *After the crowd sings, it has Dave Seville, Terrence Seville and Sheridan Seville saying "Wait, wait! The story's not over." This is a reference to "Sumo of the Opera". *Merry Larry's jacket is obviously one of Melvin's old dinnerjackets. Since Alex received an elf costume, it was unknown how he got the jacket from Uncle Melvin. *It was never explained why Roadie Reggie put on concerts before the Groundhogs did, in the first place. *The credits state that Roadie Reggie was played by the rejected Clark Wayne (the potato who was originally meant to be the narrator in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue). *Also, the credits stated that Kurt Heinecke did all the songs, though he only did music for two of them. *Dennis's line in the nightmare, "Oh no, no, no! You're eating the cowboy!" is an homage to Scott Turner (Tom Hanks)'s line in Turner & Hooch. *A few mall shoppers mistook Alex's signature cap for a bowl made out of a pile of rose petals glued to the top of a duck's beak. *Merry Larry mentions "Phantom of the Opera" when he slept. *There is a strange, rack-like object atop the Seville house that could either be primitive solar panels or a satellite dish. It's unclear what it is. *The nightmare Dennis had goes as follows: **A door chime. **"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" (shout out to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) **A French woman singing. **The Lazy Susan picture frame device is spun twice as a small piece of unfitting music plays. **A blue-hooded white person's head eating a cowboy (which doesn't even look like a cowboy!). The dialog goes as follows: ***Dennis: Oh no, no, no! You're eating the cowboy! Don't eat the cowboy! Not the cowboy! Oh, you stupid dog! ***Olaf: I didn't sleep a week so I drank a pot of coffee. ***Dennis: Oh, yeah. A pot of coffee. ***Hooded Guy: I'm eating a Viking! I can't do a bedtime story. I need some eyeball! Chick, chick, chick. 10 gallon hat. What do you mean? No, my tentacles. (stomach growl) Aw, man.... ***(A person dressed as The Fox in Pinocchio arrives) ***Dennis: Larry! Get that tail off of you! *Olaf from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" makes an appearance in the nightmare. *In the nightmare, Dennis mistook Olaf for a cowboy. *This is the first time a Christmas special was adapted for VeggieTales. The second is "The Little Drummer Boy". *On some versions of the DVD cover, the background image is messed up. *Originally, Alex had a more distasteful personality, as he had a little compassion toward his own peers. This resulted in all his friends turning against him. But then, they decided to make Alex a more likeable character. They decided to change his personality by making him a wise, kindhearted person, and his jealously over his friends, including Philip Fleagle and Roadie Reggie, was more sympathetic. *The DVD cover states that it's around 86 minutes, which is clearly true. The actual episode's runtime is 86 minutes, too. However, if you remove the runtime from the countertops, theme song and the Silly Song altogether, then this is around 52 minutes. *Also, the DVD cover states that it marks the official debut of Merry Larry. However, this isn't true, considering his appearance in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. *The Merry Larry you see in the video is very much his ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas ''self. *Originally, instead of the dinner party fiasco, Alex said he, and his brothers, fixed a broken water heater, received a pet possum, and ordered fighter robots. *The VeggieTones from "Beauty and the Beet" make an appearance. *The Groundhogs have quite a few pictures in their room. There are fourteen from past episodes: **LarryBoy shaking the Milk Money Bandit ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") **Minnesota Cuke running after the snowman head ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") **Daniel falling down the lions' den ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") **Stewart Green ("It's a Meaningful Life") **LarryBoy confronting the pineapples ("LarryBoy and the Parody Gang") **MacLarry Norrius ("MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle") **The shoes and pots hitting LarryBoy ("LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose") **Larry laying on a couch ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") **Darby, the Scarecrow, the Lion and the Tin Man in the Land of Ha's ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") **Haman yelling "Get in the wagon!" ("Esther: the Girl who Became Queen") **Howard uses a laptop ("The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star") **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything in Joppa ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") **Princess Claire and Morton running down the streets to steal Alexis's puppy ("Princess Claire & The Puppy") **Abeddy Asparagus, the Saleswomen, Junior, and Mr. Lunt at Stuff Everywhere ("Abeddy Asparagus") *The silly song, "Pepperoni and Sausage", is to the tune of Mac and Cheese (Beauty and the Beet) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Christmas Category:VeggieFan2000